Sensei Wu vs. The Fierce Flame vs. Dr. Inferno vs. Black Panther
In Amset-Ra's basement... Dr. Inferno: I found another TARDIS poster! How many of these things are there? Axel: Tons. Remember, this used to be the TARDIS's old headquarters. Dr. Inferno: Yeah. I can't wait to kick some TARDIS brick again! Suddenly, there is a roar of engines outside. Axel: Don't look now, but I think the FBC has arrived... Outside... Amset-Ra: Well, if it isn't the Fangpyre Biker Club! How are you all? Fangtom: Jussssst asssss awessssssome assssss ever. Snappa: Wah! I hate my name! Fang-Suei: Jussssst becausssssse you don't have "fang" in your name doessssssn't mean you aren't one of ussssss. Amset-Ra: Don't worry, Snappa. I'll let you have my name. I'll even put "fang" in your name for you. Snappa: Wow, thanksssssss! Fangdam: We've got a sssssssweet ride for you, Amsssssset-Ra- I mean, Sssssssnappa. It'sssssss even got your logo on it. Amset-Ra: Cool! Fang-Suei: Want to raccccccce ussssss? Amset-Ra: Sure. Fangtom: Beware, boy. They don't call me "The Fangtom Menaccccce" for nothing. Amset-Ra: You're on! The race begins. Back in the basement... Axel: How long are those guys going to race out there? Dr. Inferno: If you ask me, they'll be at it for about 17 hours, 23 minutes, and 56 seconds. Axel: How do you figure that? Dr. Inferno: I'm a scientist, we're supposed to know these things. K-RASH! Axel: Hey, what's Snappa's bike doing here? Snappa: (from outside) That wasssss nasssssty, Fangtom! Fangtom: Oh, wasssss it? I'm "sssssorry", Fang-Amset-Ra. Dr. Inferno and Axel look at each other. Both: Fang-Amset-Ra? Amset-Ra: Fight time! Time to rumble, Doc! Dr. Inferno: At least there's no Frenzy to lose to. He leaves. Snappa: Can I have my name back? Amset-Ra: Welcome to Amset-Ra's Fighting Pyramid. In case you're curious, I am not Snappa. Over to you, Overlord thingy. Overlord: Thank you. Spyclops, you stole my three-legged walker design! Spyclops: "Stole" isn't the same as "copied". Besides, yours is bigger by a good 98 pieces!¹ Overlord: And mine took two bags to make. Also, mine uses spring-loaded shooters, while yours only has puny stud shooters. What difference does it make? Spyclops: The difference is that you're speaking in bold, and I have no bold whatsoever. What happened to my name? Overlord: I am so awesome that simply speaking extracts the bold from lesser mortals like you. Amset-Ra: Get on with it! Overlord: Do you dare order about the Golden Spinjitzu Master? Amset-Ra: Yes. SPINJITZU! Amset-Ra: That' all fooollllllksssss- Ding! Overlord: I will now commence with the fun and pain games. In the Red Corner is my arch-enemy, Sensei Wu. Sensei Wu: Actually I believe Garmadon was my old- Overlord: Yes, I know. In the Green Corner is a nonexistent Catwoman. Her name is The Fierce Flame. Fierce Flame: I am ready to fight... FOR THE- Jek-14: Ahem. Overlord: In the Yellow Corner is the crazy Dr. Inferno. Dr. Inferno: I'm here to WIN! Overlord: We all are. Accordung to your Dictionary of Acronyms and Fancy Stuff, "win" is "Winter Isolated Nukes", right? Dr. Inferno: I'm a scientist, that's what we do. Overlord: In the Blue Corner is the black Pink Panther. Black Panther: Ready to get pummeled? Overlord: You bet. Over to... uh... I'll let Amset-Ra take care of this. He really likes Ogel. Amset-Ra: I'm back! Ogel see that angler behind you as you're tied to the chair? Guess wrong and you'll be "Touched by an Angler"! Guess away! Ogel: Black Panther. What's not to love about a guy who has yet to appear in color? Black Panther: I'm called Black Panther for a reason, cad. Cad Bane: That's my name, don't wear it out. Overlord: Have you quite finished your petty banter? Good. Spyclops, start the match. Spyclops: Fight or something! Dr. Inferno: Beware, those who defy me! I have all the power of my giant laser back home in one compact size. He pulls an average blaster out of his pocket. Audience: ... Amset-Ra: ... Overlord: ... Spyclops: ... Ogel: ... Sensei Wu: ... Black Panther: ... Fierce Flame: ...That's it?! Dr. Inferno: Quit spamming author! IM'A FIRIN MAH- Wallop! Dr. Inferno: -lazor? Crunch! Charge Flex Dash! Black Panther: That is so getting old... Dr. Inferno: My blaster... I spent three minutes working on that... Well, I've got something else... Attack, SONICs! Overlord: According to Dr. Inferno's Dictionary of Acronyms and Fancy Stuff, SONICs are Synchronized Oscillating Nukes In Cleats. Oh, and The Fierce Flame crushed Dr. Inferno's blaster. Amset-Ra: SONICs? Spyclops: Synchronized? Ogel: Oscillating? Sensei Wu: Nukes? Black Panther: In? Fierce Flame: Cleats? Dr. Inferno: Oh, not this again... They may look like the average walking bombs that sway back and forth in perfect rythm, but don't be fooled. They can- Black Panther punches the SONICs out of the arena. They fly through a portal and hit Lord Vortech, making LEGO Dimensions pointless. Dr. Inferno: ... Fierce Flame: Let's just ignore that jerk and fight by ourselves. Black Panther: Agreed. Sensei Wu: SPINJITZU! Cramp! Sensei Wu: Oh... My arthritis is acting up again... Black Panther: Perfect. Fierce Flame: Blackie! You know he's an old man. I'll help him, or my name isn't Mor- er, The Fierce Flame! Sensei Wu: Thank you. After The Fierce Flame gives Wu two Aleve turtle doves pills, she boots him out of the arena, but he clings to the ropes just in time. Fierce Flame: Ropes! Why did it have to be ropes? Indiana Jones: ... Black Panther: Ladies first. Fierce Flame: What do you mean? Black Panther picks up The Fierce Flame and hurls her out of the arena. Fierce Flame: OOOOOOOOOOOOORROM Fierce Flame: Did I miss the fight? What am I doing outside the arena? Morro: Hasta la bye bye! He leaves. Spyclops: Hey! That's cheating! Fierce Flame, get back in there! You're not eliminated! Fierce Flame: With honor! (What is it with Morro constantly possessing women...?) Black Panther: What? You're supposed to be eliminated! Fierce Flame: No, but I'll give that honor to you! Pow! Black Panther: AARGH! Sensei Wu: SPINJITZU! Black Panther: He's gonna wrench his back again... POW! Black Panther: NOOOOOoooo... Ding! Spyclops: Black Panther's out. Overlord: Incredible. Spinjitzu works every time. Amset-Ra: About time you broke up the non-bold period! You hadn't spoken in 40 lines! Overlord: ... Fierce Flame: Raging Charge! Sensei Wu: Spinjitzu! Overlord: They're holding up pretty well against each other. Dr. Inferno: Uh, hello? I'm still here! Overlord: So I forgot a pesty gnat. Tends to happen when you're being the immortal ruler of the world that I am. Amset-Ra: Spoken like a fighter, but you are an announcer. Dr. Inferno: Good thing I still have a spare SONIC. Sonic the Hedgehog: Wait, what? There's another one of me? Wait a minute, I'm supposed to be in Dimensions! He races out of the pyramid at breakneck speed and jumps into a portal. Meanwhile, Dr. Inferno throws the SONIC at Sensei Wu, completely evaporating him. Only his hat is left. Spyclops: Sensei Wu's out! Amset-Ra: Dimension's pointless now, remember? ... Amset-Ra: Never mind. Fierce Flame: Eh, what's up, Doc? Dr. Inferno: What have I done... Now Sensei Wu will turn into condensation and precipitation, and regain himself somewhere! Fierce Flame: Sensei Wu is not rain and you know- ROOOOOAAAAARRRRR! Amset-Ra: Tell me that isn't the FBC again... Dr. Inferno: Nope, that's my hijacked fleet of Blacktron fighters. They're on autopilot and are scheduled to crash into The Fierce Flame in 9.65 seconds. Fierce Flame: Wow. He's good. Agent Chase: Not really. Fierce Flame: Goodbye. The Fierce Flame lunges at Dr. Inferno, who sidesteps, and The Fierce Flame flies out of the arena. Meanwhile the Blacktron fighters crach into the arena, consuming Dr. Inferno. Spyclops: Hold it! This looks like a photo finish. Let's look at the replay. He replays the clip of The Fierce Flame charging at Dr. Inferno. Spyclops: Well, looks like Dr. Inferno's the winner! I'm outta here! He races out of the pyramid at breakneck speed and jumps into a portal. Amset-Ra: Oh, Ogel? Time to get touched by an angler! BZZRT. Ogel: Yaziziziziziziziziz! End tramsmission! Amset-Ra: You were born for this role, Ogel! He races out of the pyramid at breakneck speed and jumps into a portal. Overlord: That's so getting old. Three certain birds are aiming a giant slingshot at the pyramid. Red: There's the pig's hideout. Chuck: Who's gonna fire at it? Bomb: I am! He loads himself into the slingshot and fires at the pyramid. He bounces off the pyramid and hits the camera, exploding, and ending the transmission. Amset-Ra: And here's to another pointless ending for a battle! ¹The Overlord's walker contains 179 pieces, and Spyclops' walker contains 81 pieces. See the Fighter Rankings as of this battle. How much did you enjoy Sensei Wu vs. The Fierce Flame vs. Dr. Inferno vs. Black Panther? 1 (Least) 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 (Most) Category:Season 3 Category:Round 1 Battles